


Je croyais le savoir

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Ficlet, Friendship, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Était-il possible que lui, avec sa réticence et sa simplicité, avait... tombé amoureux ?Il ressentait du dégoût en penser à ce mot.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho





	Je croyais le savoir

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Je croyais le savoir**

Pas à pas, de plus en plus proche.

De plus en plus proche de sembler un group, de plus en plus proche entre eux, plus proche dans _tous les sens._

Même trop proche, pour Sho.

Tant que désormais, souvent, il se sentait confus pour cette sensation de contact.

Il se sentait… heureux, mais d’une félicité qu’il ne pouvait pas comprendre, ce qui l’irritait beaucoup.

Ils n’étaient pas rares les fois où, en se retrouvant avec le group, il se mettait de côté, en essayant de donner un sens à toutes les sensations qui l’agitaient.

Jusqu’à il comprit, jusqu’à il fut capable de les donner un nom.

Aiba Masaki.

Sho avait toujours pensé être quelqu’un avec la tête dans le guidon ; il prenait au sérieux ses engagements, chaque fois qu’il avait un problème il y pensait jusqu’à il le pouvait résoudre, en essayant toujours de se débrouiller tout seul.

Cependant, il y avait quelque chose dans cette situation qui lui donnait de l’anxiété.

Il l’avait remarqué depuis qu’il l’avait connu, longtemps avant : Aiba n’était pas quelqu’un facile à contrôler, et pour lui qui fondait tout sa sûreté sur le control, ces sensations étaient devenues presque inacceptables.

Était-il possible que lui, avec sa réticence et sa simplicité, avait... _tombé amoureux_?

Il ressentait du dégoût en penser à ce mot.

Il ressentait du dégoût pour soi-même, car il ne pouvait pas accepter ce qu’il sentait, tandis qu’il continuait à démonter châteaux en Espagne qui se construisaient dans son esprit, les fantaisies qui se créaient toutes seules, quand il était distrait, quand ses désirs fuyaient par la rationalité.

Il avait essayé de dissimuler son malaise, mais même comme ça il était conscient d’être trop _anormalement_ agité pour pouvoir cacher son état d’esprit à quiconque avait un œil assez fin de le remarquer.

Quelqu’un comme, malheureusement pour lui, était Nino.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? » il lui demanda, en s’asseyant lourdement à ses côtés sur une chaise dans la salle où ils essayaient.

Sho baissa les yeux au sol, sans le courage de le regarder.

Nino pouvait être inquiétant, quand il s’y mettait. Ainsi qu’incroyablement ennuyeux.

« Rien. » bougonna-t-il, en prétendant d’être très intéressé par un détail de ses chaussures.

Il n’avait aucun doute quant au fait qu’il n’allait pas le croire. Il le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu’il était très difficile mentir à Nino.

Et que, surtout, il était assez irritant pour ne démordre pas.

Mais étrangement, l’homme tut. Sho leva brièvement les yeux pour regarder ce qu’il faisait, et il le surprit à regarder autour la salle, avant de s’arrêter sur Aiba.

Sho embrasa.

« Je… » il commença à dire, mais il s’arrêta. Il ne savait exactement que dire, et il voulait chasser l’ennuyeuse sensation de se vouloir justifier.

Se justifier de quoi ?

Nino éclata de rire, comme prévisible.

« Ne t’inquiète pas. Si tu ne veux pas, je ne vais dire rien. » il lui dit, en le regardant avec cet air peu innocent qu’énervait beaucoup Sho.

« De quoi ? » retapa-t-il, le visage encore rouge.

Ce n’était pas bien. Pas du tout. Il avait beaucoup des problèmes en admettre avec soi-même de sentir… _quelque chose_ , il n’avait pas besoin d’en parler avec Nino.

C’était sacrément embarrassant.

« Vas-tu le dire à Aiba, tôt ou tard ? » lui demanda son ami, sans se préoccuper de sa totale réticence.

Si possible, Sho rougit encore plus, en prenant un air ennuyé.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » le rire de Nino résonna dans la salle, en faisant retourner brièvement les trois autres pour les regarder. Jun leur jeta un coup d’œil ennuyé.

« Quelqu’un essaie de travailler, tandis que vous deux faites la causette. »

Sho saisit la balle au bond et se releva rapidement.

« Tu as raison, on arrive tout de suite. » il répondit, en faisant signe à Nino de rejoindre les autres.

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules, en souriant.

« Tu as toujours dit que tu savais de quel genre de personne tu serais amoureux, un jour. Et, si je ne m’abuse, il n’avait rien à voir avec Aiba-chan. »

Sho écarquilla les yeux en entendant une déclaration si en toutes lettres.

L’entendre faisait plus effet que le penser.

« Je _croyais_ le savoir. À présent, je ne suis plus si sûr. » bougonna-t-il, en s’éloignant vite par Nino, par son intuition sans doute _trop_ efficace.

Tandis qu’il se dirigea vers les autres, il regarda Aiba.

Il rit, comme toujours.

Et le voir rire… Sho sentait comme s’il avait envie de rire aussi, comme si soudainement il pouvait oublier toutes les angoisses, toutes les anxiétés, tous les pensées.

Nino avait raison. Il avait toujours cru de tomber amoureux d’une personne complètement diffèrent ; sans doute sérieuse, sage, une personne qui lui donnait toujours la sûreté de comment aurait été le jour suivant. Mais ce n’aurait pas été amusant, non ?

Et Sho avait décidé qu’il voulait rire.

Avec Aiba. 


End file.
